EP 1 985 513 A1 discloses a wiper arm device comprising a wiper arm unit which has a wiper rod, and comprising a nozzle unit which is provided for applying washer fluid onto a vehicle window. In at least one refinement, the nozzle unit here, in an installed state, is arranged substantially laterally on the wiper arm unit.